


Dear Rufus Lore,

by Endern_Alivera



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff and Angst, Headcanon, I Made Myself Cry, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 20:44:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5884537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Endern_Alivera/pseuds/Endern_Alivera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Rufus was killed on a job, Orga feels the only way he can find peace is to write Rufus a letter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Rufus Lore,

**Dear Rufus Lore,**

   Do you remember? Of cores you do. You always remember. We would wake up tangled in each other, you’re hair was a mess. Mine was worse. Always was. I cherished thous nights we spent together. When you would take off you you’re mask, yeah that was always my favorite part, and you’re smirk. Man you’re sexy! You’r always so confident and smug. I loved it. I loved you. It’s a shame _**no** _ it’s pathetic. You deserved to here thous words fare more then my stupid ass said them. 

   My lightning can do amazing things but it can’t turn back time and bring you back to me… to the guild. I miss you, everyone does. Your memorizes were incredible, but I remember you and the young wight haired girl from Fairy Tail  [Lisanna I think] said that as long a remember you, you will live on in my heart. Most of me said Bull Shit! but a part of me wanted to believe her. One thing I do know is is will never forget about you.

   As for Sabertooth…things are complicated… but now I’m working for Laxus. It’s kind of weird, mostly Freed. He reminds me of you a little. If you had green hair and a obsession with Laxus. Man I wish they would just kiss so I can get the 300J Evergreen, Bix, and I bet on it. 

   Evergreen is worried that i’m trying to pretend what happened to you didn’t happen. I’m not a fool. I know you’re dead. You were dead before you hit the grown after being attacked with shush strong and strange magic. I enjoyed killing her way more then i should have. Maybe that’s why Sting asked me to leave Sabertooth. He said I should just move on and live my live to the fullest. What does that even mean!? How can I move on? I loved you, I still do that will _ **never**_  change! I suppose Sting just wanted what’s best for me. Then Laxus “interviewed me” [he fond me on random and asked a lot weird questions] Then I was hired. 

   Laxus started a little subsection of Fairy Tail that helps other legal guilds and dark guilds that want to be legal.[we don’t get a lot of thous] I’m still convinced that Makarov is making him do this no matter what Laxus said on the matter. 

   I don’t know why i’m writing this for you. Somehow I hope you get to read it. I wish you the best in whatever paradise you’re enjoying right now.

                                                      Goodbye Rufus Lore.

                                                                           Orga Nanagear 


End file.
